Harry's Aunt Julie
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Oh my, Harry actually has a remaining family member from his dads side? Who? Well she's Juliunna Potter, James Potter's SisterThis might be a Harry and Hermione fic. No lemons... Yet. Well, Harry's Aunt Juliunna is Queen of the Fairies, basically she's a human with really big sparkly wings. Fairies, can only be understood to purebloods. Others can only hear bell noises.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Now, I realize that I haven't been doing the disclaimer in a while-!**

**Harry: In a while, you haven't been doing it since sixth grade!**

**Severus Snape: That is true!**

**Author: I will own many things throughout this tale. Some creatures, some names, but I shouldn't have to go into detail In what I don't know.**

**Hermione: She's stalling!**

**Author: Don't say a word Granger. I bid you this day, I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Ron: Was that too hard to say?**

**Author: Not really Weasley. I'm insane remember? I own it in my head.**

**Severus Snape: Well isn't that pleasant?**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the Magical Creatures class, were standing and edging along the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was smiling as usual, a pep in his step as they all skipped along. "Hagrid, what are we looking at today?" Hermione asked, and Hagrid raised a finger, silencing them.

"Now everyone, it's important that you all be very quiet, they don't like to hear loud noise you see. Just like causing it." Hagrid explained, and Hermione frowned. "But Hagrid, what are we seeing today?" She asked, and Hagrid whispered fiercely back.

"We're seeing Fairies." He whispered, and Harry frowned. "Fairies, like Tinker Bell type of fairies?" He asked, but the girls cooed and ran forward excitingly.

"No, not Tinker Bell Harry. Their like you and I kind of, but with wings. And their-!"

"Bloody Brilliant too." Ron said, and pulled out his Magical Creatures book. He opened it up to the middle, and poured the page under Harry's nose. A picture of beautiful women were sketched onto the page, with a pair of long, fluttery butterfly wings.

"There like human butterflies." Harry said, and ran his hand across a little box on the side. It was labeled, _the texture of a Fairy Wing_.

"Their soft." He murmured, laughing. "Harry, do you know the fairies are considered the closest creature similar to a human? Their intelligence is far greater then ours. In fact, they wrote and invented many of the Defensive Spells we and the Ministry use today." Hermione said, smiling. Ron nodded.

"Are they common?" Harry asked, and Ron shook his head yes. "There's thousands of them just living in this forest. I know one of them went to Hogwarts years ago. They don't usually go to Wizarding Schools, because they learn fairy magic at a young age. By the time we started learning, a fairy our age would have been Ministry Qualified by now." Ron explained, and Hermione nodded, a jealous, dreamy look on her face. "Too be that intelligent would be amazing-!"

"Shush Hermione, they're coming!" Ron said, pointing to the forest.

"What, how do you know?" Hermione asked, and most of the students were looking to the woods, a curious frown on their face.

"I can hear them. They're squealing and giggling, right over there." Ron said, laughing. "Ron, I can't hear a thing." Hermione said, looking at him as if he was ill.

"Alright now everyone look over here for a fun fact." Hagrid announced, and the class crowded around him.

"Now, you can only hear their language, if you are born of two purest wizarding blood."

"A pureblood." Draco sounded out, and then smirked. "Purebloods can only hear them correctly. Well I like these broads already." Draco Malfoy laughed, and the Slytherins bounded closer together, and Hagrid nodded.

"Yes, only Purebloods can hear the language of a fairy. But wizards and witches of the non purest blood line, can hear a tinkling sound. Such as a bell." Hagrid explained, and suddenly Harry could hear it. Twinkling laughter filled the air. It was such as the sound of jingle bells. Thousands of them twinkling in the air.

"Can you hear it?" Hagrid asked, and everyone nodded and giggled. "Ron, what are they saying?" Hermione asked.

_"Up ahead. Look at the cute little bugger with the red hair-!"_

"Ron, stop joking!" Parvati said, hitting Ron across the shoulder playfully. Pansy twisted her head to the side. "There's too many of them. I can't make out a single sentence." She said, and Draco tried listening closely. "Why do they giggle so much?" He asked.

"Well, while they may be intelligent, they are very loose, if you know what I mean. They're like giggling school girls." Hermione said, and Draco nodded, deep in thought.

"Pretty," One of the kids cooed, and they all stared as the first one flew over the treetops. Her clothing, clothed out of what seemed to be fine silk, was loose fitting. She had white fuzzy tops on her shoes too.

"Hey, she is like Tinker Bell." Harry said, and her long wings flapped above her as she soared over the heads of the children.

"Harry, look at her. Her hair is red, and its very long. Her dress is pink, not green. Her shoes may have fuzzes on the tops, but the shoes on Tinker Bell were made with tree leaves. Her shoes are obviously made by Wizards." Hermione explained, and the children ooh'd and ahh'd as the tall fairy swooped and circled the kids, and then landed on her feet on the ground.

"Huh, I always wondered." Harry started, and then rounded around behind her, to check out her back. "Harry what are you looking for?" Hermione asked, and Harry pointed at the Fairies back. "I knew it. I was wondering if Fairies needed back flaps to let their wings out. They never do mention that in the movies." Harry said, and the three of them admired the wings swooping out of the think cloth. The wings were white and see through. They looked to be soaked in blue sparkles, and shimmered whenever the light hit them.

"They really are wonderful." Hermione said, gazing with a jealous look at those fluttering wings. Suddenly, they disappeared, sucking back into the women's back with a _zip_. "Oh yes, I had forgotten. Those wings pop into and out of their spines at will." Hermione said, and Harry shivered. More fairies started flying over, and the children started forward to talk to them.

"Hi, what's your favorite color?" Neville asked, and Hermione giggled when all she could hear was a bell.

"Uh, Harry, could you come over here for a moment?" Hagrid asked, and Harry nodded. He, Hermione and Ron walked over to Hagrid, who bent down to whisper.

"I probably should warn you Harry, before you find her yourself." Hagrid said, and discretely pointed to a fairy all the way towards the back, talking to Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco's face was heatedly flush, and was smirking more then usual.

"What is it?" Harry asked, and Hagrid winced awkwardly, wringing his hands.

"Her name is Juliunna Potter." Hagrid gulped, and Harry's eyes widened. "Potter, Hagrid, it that my cousin or something?" Harry asked, peeking over Hagrid's shoulder at Juliunna, who started to levitate into the air, flapping her wings absently as she floated beside Draco.

"Well yes. No. Not cousin, she's your Aunt, Harry. Aunt Juliunna."

"On my mom or dads side?" Harry asked, studying Juliunna intently. He couldn't see a spot of resemblance, unless you counted the black hair. She was too beautiful, to giggly to be related to him.

"Well, your dads side Harry. She's your fathers half sister." Hagrid said, and the tinkling sound grew louder as a fairy floated over to their group. Looking to be the age of twelve, with magnificent blood colored hair, she twinkled and giggled at them.

"What is she saying Ron?" Harry asked, sneaking peeks at Juliunna in between the crowds of students. He grimaced as Malfoy reached out and stroked a long piece of hair, and she giggled, bashfully blushing.

"Harry, she said that Juliunna has a boyfriend at Hogwarts, so you shouldn't try and flirt with her." Ron said, and bursted out laughing. Harry stepped forward to the red headed fairy, and started waving his hands back and fourth.

"Me no speak fairy." Harry sounded out loudly and slowly, making the twinkling fairy giggle. "I don't love that one, she's just my Auntie." Harry said, and the fairy smiled. There was some noise twinkling out of her mouth, like she was miming and ringing a bell at the same time.

"She said her name is," Ron snorted, and Hermione hit his shoulder for being rude. "Sorry. She said her name is Fiona. And-!" Ron gestured to Fiona when she reached forward, and pulled the bangs out of Harry's head. "She wanted to know if you were Harry Potter, because you look like Juliunna's brother." Ron said, laughing. Fiona giggled a high pitched giggle, jumped up and down, and then flew away towards Juliunna.

"Harry, your about to meet your Aunt. One of the only living Magical Family that you have left. How does this make you feel?" Neville asked, and Harry smiled excitedly.

"Amazing. And nervous. I wonder if she'll like me." Harry said, but Hermione gripped his head in a headlock and rubbed her fist back and fourth along his skull with a laugh.

"_Nimbly Harry Potter, my dearest nephew, aren't you so adorable with that lightning bolt scar on your face." _Hermione cooed, and Harry struggled lightly in her hold. "Get off!" He laughed. When she released him, he saw Fiona talking to Juliunna, and then the whole potluck of fairies came flying over.

Blinking lights and loud bell noises rang in Harry's ears as they surrounded him. They flew around him in giggling lights and sounds and swirled close to his face. He could smell vanilla, and could feel their hair brush his face lightly.

"Uh," He started, holding out his hands, and his knuckles brushed across the soft texture of a wing. Some of them were light and see through, so thin it seemed as if you could pluck them off their backs and let them float softly to the ground. But others were thick and feathery, crafted white and looked tough enough to bounce on.

"Err, can you stop for a second please?" Harry asked, and group of fairies stopped and landed on the ground in front of him. Many of them smiled at him kindly, and to Harry's surprise, one even stuffed a flowery bouquet on his head.

"Oh, look at the little scar faced boy. Juliunna, look its your little angel faced newphew. He looks so handsome, just like his father. Ooh do you think he's single?... Okay you know what? This is getting weird." Ron voiced, and the class chuckled.

"Okay, give them some room." Draco voiced, and Harry noticed that a different fairy was talking to him. She whispered in his ear a tinkling bell noise.

"Queen Juliunna Potter, lead of the Fairy League, approaches and wishes for space." Draco yelled, and everyone stepped back. Harry smiled excitedly, and stood up tall, wishing for another peek. Juliunna Potter flew above him, and slowed to a stop right in front of his face. He smiled.

"Auntie," He said, and visions of finally leaving the Dursley's filled his mind. After Sirius died last year, he gulped at the thought, the thought of living the Dursleys and actually having a loving family left his head. He wondered, did she live in a tree like Tinker Bell did? Or was there some kind of sparkly tree house in the forest, where she was waited upon by her loyal subjects. She was a Queen after all.

She opened her mouth and a tinkling bell sounded, and he wished he could understand what she was saying.

"She said you look exactly like your father. And that she and your father weren't very close, but he's willing to give you a try." Ron said, and Harry opened up his arms a little, expecting a hug. She looked at his open arms, and to his face, back to his open arms, and to his face again. She leaned forward, and just when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she did a shocking thing.

She leaned forward, kissed his cheek, and then flew as fast as she could away into the forest. There was a twinkling noise, followed by a giggle, and then she disappeared. Almost immediantly, the other fairies followed her.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, and Ron smirked.

"She said she'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's Godmother will show up in next chapter.**

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

"Run!" Neville yelled. Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing to look at Neville running and barreling down he hallway, trying to get to safety.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked, and he slowed up as he reached the golden trio.

"Guys-! Their coming! It hurts!" He wheezed, bending over at the waist.

"What is it? I don't understand. Neville, Neville use your words." Ron said. Neville took a deep breath.

"Malfoy and the Slytherins threw their at a fairy, near the woods. Now a few of them are riding baby dragons!" Neville said, and then turned around. The whole bottom of his pants were singed.

"What? But… Their just babies-!"

"Ahhh!" The hallway erupted into screams of terror. A dragon flew inside the dining hall, slithering over the floor.

"Ahhh!"

The students ran fast down the hall as the dragons blew rough and heated fire, screaming their heads off.

**…**

'Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon ...'

'Oh, well, if Won-Won thinks that, you'd better do it,' she said, flaring up at once. 'After all, when has Won-Won's judgment ever been faulty?'

'Hermione, can't you —'

'No!' she said angrily, and stormed away, leaving Harry alone and ankle-deep in snow.

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Ernie, and ignored both Harry and Ron.

'What've you done?' Ron muttered to Harry, looking at Hermione's haughty profile.

But before Harry could answer, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

'Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me -? But Miss Granger can, of course!'

Hermione recited at top speed: 'Golpalott's-Third-Law- states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to- more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separable- components.'

'Precisely!' beamed Slughorn. Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true ..."

Harry was going to have to take Slugnorn's word for it that Golpalott's Third Law was true, because he had not under-stood any of it. Nobody apart from Hermione seemed to be following what Slughorn said next, either.

'... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scar pin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in a

of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements -'

Ron was sitting beside Harry with his mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Ron kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he failed to grasp what was going on.

'... and so,' finished Slughorn, 'I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!'

Hermione had left her stool and was halfway towards Slugnorn's desk before the rest of the class had realized it was time to move, and by the time Harry, Ron and Ernie returned to the table, she had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it.

'it's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry,' she said brightly as she straightened up. 'You have to understand the principles involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!'

Annoyed, Harry uncorked the poison he had taken from Siughorn's desk, which was a garish shade of pink, tipped it into his cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. He did not have the faintest idea what he was supposed to do next. He glanced at Ron, who was now standing there looking rather gormless, having copied everything Harry had done.

'You sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?' Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry pulled out his trusty copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned to the chapter on Antidotes. There was Golpalott's Third Law, stated word for word as Hermione had recited it, but not a single illuminating note in the Prince's hand to explain what it meant. Apparently the Prince, like Hermione, had had no difficulty understanding it.

'Nothing,' said Harry gloomily.

Hermione was now waving her wand enthusiastically over her cauldron. Unfortunately, they could not copy the spell she was doing because she was now so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud. Ernie Macmillan, however, was muttering, 'Specialis revelio!' over his cauldron, which sounded impressive, so Harry and Ron hastened to imitate him.

It took Harry only five minutes to realize that his reputation as the best potion-maker in the class was crashing around his ears. Slughorn had peered hopefully into his cauldron on his first circuit of the dungeon, preparing to exclaim in delight as he usually did, and instead had with-drawn his head hastily, coughing, as the smell of bad eggs overwhelmed him. Hermione's expression could not have been any smugger; she had loathed being out-performed in every Potions class. She was now decanting the mysteriously separated ingredients of her poison into ten different crystal phials. More to avoid watching this irritating sight than any-thing else, Harry bent over the Half-Blood Prince's book and turned a few pages with unnecessary force.

And there it was, scrawled right across a long list of antidotes.

Just shove a bezoar down their throats.

Harry stared at these words for a moment. Hadn't he once, long ago, heard of bezoars? Hadn't Snape mentioned them in their first ever Potions lesson? 'A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will protect from most poisons.'

It was not an answer to the Golpalott problem, and had Snape still been their teacher, Harry would not have dared do it, but this was a moment for desperate measures. He hastened towards the store cupboard and rummaged within it, pushing aside unicorn horns and tangles of dried herbs until he found, at the very back, a small card box on which had been scribbled the word 'Bezoars'.

He opened the box just as Slughorn called, Two minutes left, everyone!' Inside were half a dozen shrivelled brown objects, looking more like dried-up kidneys than real stones. Harry seized one, put the box back in the cupboard and hurried back to his cauldron.

'Time's ... UP!' called Slughorn genially. 'Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?'

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle before Slughorn reached her. Ron had given up com-pletely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there waiting, the bezoar clutched in a slightly sweaty hand.

Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Ron's with a grimace. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly.

'And you, Harry,' he said. 'What have you got to show me?'

Harry held out his hand, the bezoar sitting on his palm.

Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Harry wondered, for a moment, whether he was going to shout at him. Then he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

'You've got a nerve, boy!' he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. 'Oh, you're like your mother ... well, I can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!'

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of her own hair,bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

'And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry?' she asked through gritted teeth.

That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!' said Slughorn happily, before Harry could reply. 'Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it ... yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes ...'

The only person in the room looking angrier than Hermione was Malfoy, who, Harry was pleased to see, had spilled some-thing that looked like cat sick over himself. Before either of them could express their fury that Harry had come top of the class by not doing any work, however, the bell rang.

Time to pack up!' said Slughorn. 'And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!'

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

Harry dawdled behind, taking an inordinate amount of time to do up his bag. Neither Ron nor Hermione wished him luck as they left; both looked rather annoyed.

At last Harry and Slughorn were the only two left in the room.

'Come on, now, Harry, you'll be late for your next lesson,' said Slughorn affably, snapping the gold clasps shut on his dragon skin briefcase.

'Sir,' said Harry, reminding himself irresistibly of Voldemort, '1 wanted to ask you something.'

'Ask away, then, my dear boy, ask away ..."

'Sir, 1 wondered what you know about ... about Horcruxes?'

Slughorn froze. His round face seemed to sink in upon itself. He licked his lips and said hoarsely, 'What did you say?' 'I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see -'

'Dumbledore put you up to this,' whispered Slughorn.

His voice had changed completely. It was not genial any more, but shocked, terrified. He fumbled in his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping his sweating brow.

'Dumbledore's shown you that - that memory,' said Slughorn. 'Well? Hasn't he?'

'Yes,' said Harry, deciding on the spot that it was best not to lie.

'Yes, of course,' said Slughorn quietly, still dabbing at his white face. 'Of course ... well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, you'll know that I don't know anything - anything -he repeated the word forcefully '- about Horcruxes.'

He seized his dragon skin briefcase, stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and marched to the dungeon door.

'Sir,' said Harry desperately, 'I just thought there might be a bit more to the memory -'

'Did you?' said Slughorn. Then you were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!'

He bellowed the last word and, before Harry could say another word, slammed the dungeon door behind him.

Neither Ron nor Hermione was at all sympathetic when Harry told them of this disastrous interview Hermione was still seething at the way Harry had triumphed without doing the work properly. Ron was resentful that Harry hadn't slipped him a bezoar, too.

'It would've just looked stupid if we'd both done it!' said Harry irritably. 'Look, I had to try and soften him up so I could ask him about Voldemort, didn't I? Oh, will you gel a grip!' he added in exasperation, as Ron winced at the sound of the name.

Infuriated by his failure and by Ron and Hermione's attitudes, Harry brooded for the next few days over what to do next about Slughorn. He decided that, for the time being, he would let Slughorn think that he had forgotten all about Horcruxes; it was surely best to lull him into a false sense of security before returning to the attack.

When Harry did not question Slughorn again, the Potions master reverted to his usual affectionate treatment of him, and appeared to have put the matter from his mind. Harry awaited an invitation to one of his little evening parties, determined to accept this time, even if he had to reschedule Quidditch practice. Unfortunately, however, no such invitation arrived. Harry checked with Hermione and Ginny: neither of them had received an invitation and nor, as far as they knew, had anybody else. Harry could not help wondering whether this meant that Slughorn was not quite as forgetful as he appeared, simply determined to give Harry no additional opportunities to question him.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts library had failed Hermione for the first lime in living memory. She was so shocked, she even forgot that she was annoyed at Harry for his trick with the bezoar,

'I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" she told him. 'Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions -nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magick Most Evil — listen — "of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction" ... I mean, why mention it, then?' she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail. 'Oh, shut up,' she snapped, stuffing it back into her bag. 'I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see -

'Dumbledore put you up to this,' whispered Slughorn,

His voice had changed completely. It was not genial any more, but shocked, terrified. He fumbled in his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping his sweating brow.

'Dumbledore's shown you that — that memory,' said Slughorn. 'Well? Hasn't he?'

'Yes,' said Harry, deciding on the spot that it was best not to lie.

'Yes, of course,' said Slughorn quietly, still dabbing at his white face. 'Of course ... well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, you'll know that I don't know anything - anything -he repeated the word forcefully '- about Horcruxes.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

Normal Pov

**September 8, 1961**

"Ooh." The Great Hall burst into quiet and awed whispers as the first fairy in three centuries tried on the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. James Potter, a second year, along with his three friends, clapped happily as she pulled the hat over her head. Professor McGonagall had to swerve as _Potter, Juliunna_ sat down, her large and glittering wings flapping together softly.

The four houses sat with bated breath, waiting to find out which house the fairy would be sent to.

Dumbledore had explained before she walked in the Great Hall, that she was rightfully a twelve year old, and therefore a second year. She had spent a year late being inconclusive in her decision on whether to attend school or not.

…

…

…

"Are you sure?" The hat said suddenly, and people were raising their eyebrows.

"It just that, wouldn't you rather be with-! Alright. If your sure about this. **Slytherin**!"

Juliunna stood up with a triumphant smile. The Slytherin House went into a cheering frenzy as James Potter slumped down onto table, frowning and glaring. "My sister? My sister a sneaky, slimyl snake?!" He hissed to his friends as the other tables started groaning.

Juliunna moved slowly down the small set of stairs. Her eyes slid down the long line of Slytherins, trying to decide where to sit. Immediately, people started pushing each other to make room. Severus Snape froze when her eyes met his. His cheeks flushed heatedly. Juliunna's long wings beated together, and then stayed silent as she walked closer. The room was silent as she sat down to Severus. He looked down to the book he had been currently reading. Except now he couldn't read, his throat was thicker then ever and his eyes just stared at the same sentence, not taking an ounce of it in. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, and started doing his evening feast.

"Excuse me." There was a chipper of exciting noise to Severus's left. He was wondering when his chatty friend Bella was going to be able to no longer shut her trap.

"Yes?" Juliunna said, and to Severus's shock, there was nothing but a beautiful bell noise streaming from her lips.

"Is it true that you are related to the muggle loving Gryffindor, James Potter?" Bellatrix said, and that was the thing about Juliunna that made Severus hate her. James Potter and Severus Snape loathed each other. But even if there was a tiny bit of Severus that liked Juliunna, James would never let him go forward with it.

Juliunna spoke again, another bell sound emitting from her. Severus turned to Lucius and Narcissa, who were nearby. He and those three were friends too.

"Eh?" Severus asked, turning to Juliunna. Juliunna nodded to him. "Can you guys understand her?" Severus asked, turning to Bellatrix. "Yes, you'd never heard of fairies Severus. Only purebloods can hear them speak, but ones that are of the non purest blood can only hear a bell." Bellatrix said. Severus turned to Juliunna. "Wow." He said.

Juliunna smiled as the food appeared on the plate. Then she frowned, seeing what it was.

"Well this difficult things." Narcissa said, and Lucius nodded. "Yep. Fairies eat very simple things. Such as fruit and plant life. She can't eat meat." Narcissa said. Severus turned to Juliunna. "What happens if you eat meat?" He said.

Juliunna opened her mouth, frowning. Bellatrix spoke up instantly. "She said she'll have sort of like a allergic reaction." Bellatrix said. She leaned closer to Severus and whispered in his ear very softly. "Looks like her parents never told her the truth. If a fairy eats meat they'll die. Theirs some sort of chemical in it that won't fit in their stomach right." Bellatrix whispered, and Severus nodded with a shiver.

Lucius spotted a bowl of berries next to Crabbe. "Berries." He snapped. Crabbe instantly passed him the bowl of berries. Lucius gave them to Juliunna, who instantly beamed.

Severus didn't need to be pureblood to know that she said thank you.

She turned to him and opened her mouth, speaking words he couldn't understand.

Severus turned to Bellatrix to ask her to translate, but Bellatrix burst into giggles, her face going bright red. "What?" He asked, he looked to Narcissa and Lucius, but Narcissa was giggling and Lucius was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to conceal his amusement and laughter. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Severus said, turning to Juliunna. She was grinning from ear to ear. Bellatrix leaned forward and laid her head on Severus's shoulder, whispering in his ear softly.

"Oh nothing. She was just telling us how cute your blush was." Bellatrix moaned in his ear. She laughed when he went bright red. "Shut up." He snapped at Bellatrix. He pushed her off him and grabbed his book, leaving the room in a flurry of robes.

**The Next Day**

"She says she doesn't get it." Bellatrix called to Severus. The both of them had been walking down the hallway. "Doesn't get what?"

"Doesn't get why the staircases change. She wanted to head down to Flitwick's early to ask him. She says that the moving staircases are basically a death trap turned into a school." Bellatrix said. When the both of them walked into Charms, Bellatrix squealed. "Sit next to her. We're first ones here." Bellatrix whispered, pushing Severus forward. Juliunna was sitting alone at her desk up front, eager to learn and impress.

"What, but I can't talk to her!" Severus said with a slight frown. He tried to rear back but Bella was rougher.

"Just you parchment and a quill." Bellatrix said. She jogged forward, Severus's hand in hers. She pushed him into the chair next to Juliunna. She then proceeded to the desk right behind Severus and Juliunna. All the better to eavesdrop with.

Juliunna waved to Severus, her wings flapping excitedly. Severus smiled at her. "Hi."

"Severus. Can I speak to you?"

Severus turned to Lily. She had just appeared in the room with the other Gryffindors. The both of them trying to catch a seat close to Juliunna.

"Um yeah. What do you want?"

"Well, do you want to sit together-!"

"Yep." Severus said instantly. Juliunna turned to him, a disappointed look on her face. Severus frowned.

"Um, I'll only be a second." He said. He put down his books at his desk and hurried off with Lily. The second he and Lily were out of earshot in the back of the classroom, Lily hit his arm hard, squealing excitingly.

"Oh my gosh Severus!" She squealed. Severus rubbed his arm hard. "What?"

"You like her! And she likes you-!"

"She likes everyone! She's like a puppy!" Severus whispered, jetting his head back to Juliunna. She kept on smiling at everyone, giggling excitedly.

"Well have you talked to her-!"

"Of course not! I can't talk to her anyway, I'm a half-blood." Severus said. And when Lily frowned, Severus leaned forward and whispered to her the details of a fairies ability of speech.

"Oh… Aww… Well why don't you just have her write notes!" Lily asked. She grabbed Severus's hand and swung it back and fourth. "Can I be one of the bridesmaids at your wedding?" Lily asked him. Severus frowned and wrenched his hand out of her grip.

"No! No one said anything about marriage. I'm not marrying her-!"

"Yes you are! You didn't see the way she was looking at you yesterday. Why don't you ask her out?" Lily asked, and Severus nearly fell, appalled at the idea. "No. I barely know her. And plus she's James Potter's sister…" He drifted off. The longer he thought of that sentence, the more the smirk at the corners of his lips twitched.

"Now you get it." Lily smiled.

"If I can get her to say yes… James will flip. I'll have the upper hand. Oh, this is going to be fun." Severus said.

"Of course. I can't wait to see the look on that stupid face of his. Go on, ask her." Lily said, pushing him in the isle. Severus started walked, but then his blood went hot. "Wait… What if she says no?" He said, embarrassed suddenly.

"Oh… Well then we'll just try again." Lily shrugged, not thinking it was really possible. Severus sat back down to Juliunna, and smiled at her brightly. And stiffly.

She waved at him again.

"I was wondering…" He started, but drifted off. Juliunna held her hand up to silence him. She picked up the quill in front of her and dipped it in the ink. Then she started to neatly write on the parchment.

_My hearing is greater then normal witches and wizards, so I'll just get to the point. I overheard your plan with the fiery red headed girl to courtship with me. I for one believe that your plan will upset James. Therefore, I'm in._

She wrote with a smile. Severus raised his eyebrow when he finished reading it. "Really? You're a go for it?" He asked, and she started to write again.

_Oh, I'm all for a little rebellion and rivalry. It seems like it'll be fun._

She wrote, and then set the paper down. She leaned forward and held Severus's hand. Her thumb veered of softly and stroked the soft skin around his knuckles. Not saying anything, he turned to face the board, his face quickly starting to redden.

When everyone had gotten inside the room, Professor Flitwick started to address the room. "Welcome everyone to a wonderful second year to Hogwarts! But I see here that we have a new student." Professor Flitwick said, looking to Juliunna with a smile. Juliunna smiled back. She raised her hand, revealing Severus's hand in hers.

She spoke with a bell voice, and Bellatrix leaned forward out of her seat to translate. "She says that she doesn't expect the course aims to be very high for second years, but she is wondering if… If we will be doing anything useful today." Bellatrix finished with a snort. The Slytherins laughed with her. Professor Flitwick calmed down the room.

"No, no. Yes we will be doing useful things today. Now, this class mastered hovering charms in their first year. Have you ever tried anything like that?" Flitwick said. Juliunna shook her head no.

"Oh dear, well, get out your wand, and try to make an object in here fly." Flitwick said, and Juliunna took her hand out of Severus's. She raised both hands and immediately, Flitwick raised into the air.

Juliunna giggled with delight as she waved her arms, making Flitwick fly in different directions above everyone's heads. The class shrieked with laughter as he started screaming, 'Put me down! Put me down!' Hearing his scream, Juliunna slowly dropped her arms, bringing Flitwick softly to the floor. He straightened his hair, and then Juliunna spoke, her bell like voice chiming loudly all over the room.

"She said, that was fun. And that she has officially mastered the hovering charm." Bellatrix said. Severus turned to Juliunna. "You don't need a wand?" He asked. Juliunna shook her head no.

"But how will you do spells? Can you do all of them inside your head?" Severus asked. Juliunna shook her head yes and tapped her hand.

"You can do spells with your hand? I'd rather you do them with a wand, but whatever you chose Miss Potter." Flitwick said, and Juliunna smiled. She lifted her hand towards the light and twisted her hand around. Immediately, a hundred pounds of sparkly pink glitter flew down from the sky, caking the class in it. She giggled as Severus spit out the pink fuzz, shaking his head.

…

When class was over, Juliunna and Severus were walking in the hall. Him asking her to do verbal spells. "Do they work because of the bells?" He asked her. Juliunna smiled with a small shrug. She opened her mouth and pointed her hand at Lucius. "Try Stupify." Severus told her.

Lucius had been leaning over in the hall, tying his shoelace. Juliunna did as Severus told her, and a bright red light shot out of her hand. Severus raised an eyebrow as Lucius stood up slightly, and was thrown back by the immediate pressure of the spell. He flew fifty feet back, sliding along the corridor. When he stopped, he looked up, baring his wand. Juliunna jetted out her index finger, pointing at Severus.

"What the heck Snape?!" He snarled. He jumped up and ran at Severus, who immediately turned around and started running down the halls. "It wasn't me!" He shouted as Lucius tackled him to the floor, jabbing his wand in Severus's cheek.

Juliunna continued down the hall, skipping as she giggled, flapping her large and glittery wings.


End file.
